vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Революционные войны
Священная Римская империя1 Пруссия2 Великобритания3 Россия4 французские роялисты Испания5 Португалия Сардиния Сицилия Неаполь другие итальянские государства6 Османская империя Голландская республика7 |combatant2= Франция French satellite states United Irishmen8 Polish Legions9 Denmark–Norway10 |commander1= Archduke Charles Michael von Melas József Alvinczi Dagobert Sigmund von Wurmser Peter Quasdanovich Prince Frederick, Duke of York and Albany Horatio Nelson Ralph Abercromby William Sidney Smith Duke of Brunswick Prince of Hohenlohe Alexander Suvorov |commander2= Napoleon Bonaparte Charles Pichegru Jean-Baptiste Jourdan Jean Victor Marie Moreau Charles François Dumouriez François Christophe Kellermann Wolfe Tone Jan Henryk Dąbrowski |notes= Nominally the Holy Roman Empire, of which the Austrian Netherlands and the Duchy of Milan were under direct Austrian rule. Also encompassed many other Italian states, as well as other Habsburg ruled states such as the Grand Duchy of Tuscany. Neutral following the Peace of Basel in 1795. Became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland on 1 January 1801. Declared war on France in 1799, but left the Second Coalition the same year. Allied with France in 1796 following the Second Treaty of San Ildefonso. Virtually all of the Italian states, including the neutral Papal States and the Republic of Venice, were conquered following Napoleon's invasion in 1796 and became French satellite states. Most forces fled rather than engaging the invading French army. Allied with France in 1795 as the Batavian Republic following the Peace of Basel. Started the Irish Rebellion of 1798 against British rule. Arrived in France following the abolition of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth after the Third Partition in 1795. Officially neutral but Danish fleet was attacked by Britain at the Battle of Copenhagen. }} Революционные войны — серия конфликтов с участием Франции, проходивших в Европе в период с 1792, когда французское революционное правительство объявило войну Австрии, по 1802, а именно до заключения амьенского мира. Начало войны Революция происшедшая во Франции в 1789 г. сильно отразилась и на смежных с ней государствах и побудил правительства их прибегнуть к решительным мероприятиям против угрожавшей опасности. Император Священной Римской Империи Леопольд II и пруский король Фридрих-Вильгельм II на личном свидании в Пильнице условились остановить распространение революционных принципов. К этому их побуждали и настояния французских эмигрантов, составивших в Кобленце корпус войск под начальством принца Конде. Военные приготовления были начаты, но монархи долго не решались на открытие враждебных действий. Инициатива последовала со стороны Франции, которая 20 апреля 1792 г. объявила войну Австрии за её неприязненные действия против Франции. Австрия и Пруссия заключили между собой оборонительный и наступательный союз, к которому постепенно присоединились почти все прочие германские государства, а также Испания и короли сардинский и неаполитанский. Первая коалиция 1792 Летом 1792 г. союзные войска (в общем — до 250 т.) стали сосредоточиваться на границах Франции. Войска эти в тактическом отношении (по тогдашним понятиям) стояли гораздо выше французских; но предводители их, большей частью люди преклонных лет, умели подражать Фридриху Великому только в мелочах и внешней форме: притом и руки у них были связаны присутствием при армии короля прусского и указаниями венского гофкригсрата. Наконец, с самого начала военных действий обнаружилось полное несогласие в составлении операционного плана: наступательный задор пруссаков столкнулся с медлительностью и преувеличенной осторожностью австрийцев. Французская регулярная армия не превышала тогда 125 т., находилась в сильном расстройстве и лишилась многих опытных генералов и офицеров, эмигрировавших в чужие края; войска терпели лишения всякого рода, материальная часть военного устройства была в плачевном состоянии. Французское правительство приняло самые энергические меры для усиления армии и поднятия её духа. Линейной и так наз. кордонной системам, которым следовали полководцы союзников, французы готовились противопоставить систему сомкнутых масс (колонн) и огонь многочисленных стрелков (по примеру американцев в борьбе за независимость). Всякому простому рядовому, выказавшему боевые качества, открыт был путь к достижению высших должностей в армии. Беспощадно вместе с тем карались ошибки и неудачи. Сначала вторжение французов в Бельгию окончилось для них полной неудачей; они вынуждены были отступать в свои пределы и ограничиться оборонительными действиями. 1 августа главные силы союзников под начальством герцога Брауншвейгского перешли через Рейн и стали сосредоточиваться между Кёльном и Майнцем. Уверенный эмигрантами, что при вступлении союзников во Францию все консервативные элементы страны восстанут для подавления революционного меньшинства и для освобождения короля, герцог решил ворваться в Шампанью и затем идти прямо на Париж. Он издал грозную прокламацию, которая имела целью устрашить французов, но произвела обратное действие: её вызывающий тон возбудил сильнейшее негодование; всякий, кто мог, взялся за оружие, и менее чем через 2 месяца численность франц. войск превзошла уже 400 т. человек, дурно устроенных и вооружённых, но проникнутых величайшим одушевлением. Наступательное движение союзников было замедлено дурными дорогами в Арденнах и недостатком продовольствия; франц. главнокомандующий Дюмурье (см.) успел притянуть к себе подкрепления. 20 сентября произошла малозначительная сама по себе, но весьма важная по своим последствиям канонада при Вальми (см.), положившая предел наступлению союзников. Войска их, смущённые стойкостью неприятеля, изнурённые болезнями и разными лишениями, предались страшному мародёрству, чем ещё более восстановили против себя население. Между тем французы ежедневно усиливались, и герцог Брауншвейгский, не видя возможности ни идти вперёд, ни оставаться в разорённой Шампанье, решился удалиться из французских пределов. Пользуясь этим, Дюмурье вторгнулся в Бельгию, 18 ноября разбил австрийцев при Жемаппе (см.) и до конца года овладел всеми главнейшими городами страны. На среднем Рейне франц. генерал Кюстин, разбив войсковые контингенты разных мелких германских владетелей, вторгнулся в Пфальц и при содействии революционной партии в Майнце овладел этой важной крепостью. Действия французов в Савойе также шли успешно; 1793 1 февраля 1793 г., тотчас после казни Людовика XVI, французская республика объявила войну Голландии и Англии. Последняя с этого времени стала во главе держав, воевавших против революционной Франции, помогала им субсидиями и частными экспедициями и в то же время посредством своего флота наносила громадный вред колониям и торговле противника. В Нидерландах французы стали терпеть неудачи, завершившиеся 18 марта поражением при Неервиндене (см.). После измены Дюмурье и бегства его к неприятелю франц. национальный конвент усилил армию новыми полками и поручил главное начальство Дампиеру, скоро погибшему в бою при Конде. Столь же мало успеха имели и назначенные вместо него ген. Кюстин, а потом Журдан. Действия на Среднем и Верхнем Рейне шли с переменным успехом, но в общем неблагоприятно для республиканцев, которые потеряли Майнц и другие важные пункты. От полного разгрома их избавляло лишь отсутствие согласия в действиях противников и взаимное недоверие между австрийцами и пруссаками. Действия в Альпах, на границе Италии, были удачны для французов, которыми командовал ген. Келлерман (см.); сардинцы, вступившие было в Савойю, были разбиты при Альбаретте (20 сентября) и Вальмени (14 октября) и отступили к своим позициям на Мон-Сенисе. Война в Пиренеях продолжалась вяло, но скорее благоприятно для французов. Междоусобная война в Вандее (см.) разгоралась всё более и более, и республиканские войска терпели там жестокие поражения от роялистов. В том же 1793 г. Тулон был занят англичанами и испанцами, а затем осаждён и взят войсками республики (осада Тулона). 1794 В кампанию 1794 г. военные действия в Голландии, начавшиеся в апреле, сначала были успешны для союзников; но уже в июне успех склонился на сторону французов, которые отняли у противника все захваченные им города и крепости и нанесли ему несколько чувствительных поражений, а к концу года заставили Голландию, названную Батавской республикой, заключить с Францией союз. В действиях на Рейне счастье тоже благоприятствовало франц. оружию; к концу года на левом берегу реки в руках союзников оставался один лишь Майнц. В Италии республиканцы, дважды разбив австро-сардинские войска, вторглись в Пьемонт (в апреле), но развитие повальных болезней и появление англ. флота в Генуэзском заливе принудили их удалиться. В сентябре они вступили в считавшиеся нейтральными генуэзские владения и расположились там на зимних квартирах. Тоскана заключила с Францией отдельный мир, которым обязывалась признать франц. республику и уплатить ей миллион франков. 1795 Вслед за тем (апр. 1795) король прусский, убедившись, что война расстраивает финансы Пруссии и не доставляет ей никаких выгод, заключил с республикой мир в Базеле и уступил ей все свои зарейнские владения. По подписанному 11 мая договору почти вся сев. часть Германии (отделённая демаркационной линией) объявлена была нейтральной. Испания тоже выступила из коалиции, так что театр военных действий на европ. материке ограничился Южн. Германией и Сев. Италией. Действия эти вследствие утомления обеих воюющих сторон возобновились лишь в сентябре 1795 г., когда франц. войска под начальством Журдана и Пишегрю перешли через Рейн у Нейвида и близ Мангейма. Потерпев крупные неудачи в боях с австрийцами, они оба скоро должны были снова отступить на лев. берег реки; 31 декабря между воюющими армиями заключено было перемирие. В Италии австрийцы сначала вытеснили французов из Пиемонта, но затем, когда прибыл с испан. границы ген. Шерер с восточнопиренейской армией, австр. ген. Девенс потерпел поражение при Лоано (23 ноября). В течение перемирия обе воюющие стороны получили значительные подкрепления и стали готовиться к решительным действиям. 1796 На исторической сцене явились два молодые полководца, скоро обратившие на себя всеобщее внимание: Наполеон Бонапарт и эрцгерцог Карл. Составление операционного плана и снабжение войск всем необходимым поручено было во Франции умному и искусному Карно, между тем как в Австрии всё по-прежнему зависело от гофкригсрата, распоряжения которого только связывали руки главнокомандующих. По плану, составленному Карно, рейнская и мозельская франц. армии под начальством ген. Моро (см.) должны были действовать заодно с самбр-маасской, предводимой Журданом, проникнуть двумя колоннами по обоим берегам Дуная внутрь Германии и соединиться под стенами Вены с итальянской армией, вверенной Бонапарту. 31 марта 1796 г. перемирие было прервано. Первоначальные действия французских войск, переправившихся через Рейн, велись блистательно; австрийцы были оттеснены на всех пунктах, и уже в конце июля герцог Вюртембергский, маркграф Баденский и весь Швабский округ вынуждены были заключить отдельный мир, заплатив Франции 6 миллионов ливров контрибуции и уступив ей множество владений на лев. берегу Рейна. В августе примеру их последовали Франконский и Верхнесаксонский округа, так что вся тягость войны пала на одну Австрию. Вскоре, однако, обстоятельства изменились: эрцгерцог Карл, воспользовавшись тем, что франц. колонны были разобщены Дунаем, обратился сначала против Журдана, разбил его в нескольких сражениях и уже в начале сентября заставил его отступить за Рейн. Та же участь постигла и колонну ген. Моро. К концу октября весь правый берег Рейна был снова очищен от франц. войск, после чего на Рейне заключено временное перемирие. Итальянская кампания 1796 г. была весьма благоприятна для французов благодаря искусным действиям их молодого вождя. Приняв начальство над армией, Бонапарт нашёл её в самом жалком материальном положении, до которого довели её небрежность и казнокрадство прежних начальников и интендантства. Властной рукой он устранил все злоупотребления, поставил новых начальников, собрал нужные деньги и съестные припасы и сразу приобрёл этим доверие и преданность солдат. Операционный план свой он основал на быстроте действий и на сосредоточении сил против неприятелей, придерживавшихся кордонной системы и несоразамерно растянувших свои войска. Быстрым наступлением ему удалось разобщить войска сардинского ген. Колли от австр. армии Больё. Сардин. король, испуганный успехами французов, заключил с ними 28 апреля перемирие, которое доставило Бонапарту несколько городов и свободный переход через р. По. 7 мая он переправился через эту реку, и в течение мсяца очистил от австрийцев почти всю Сев. Италию. Герцоги Пармский и Моденский принуждены были заключить перемирие, купленное значительной суммой денег; с гор. Милана тоже взята была огромная контрибуция. 3 июня Бонапарт вступил в Верону. В руках австрийцев остались лишь креп. Мантуя и цитадель Милана. Неаполитанский король также заключил перемирие с французами, примеру его последовал и папа, владения которого были наводнены франц. войсками: ему пришлось заплатить 20 миллионов и предоставить французам значительное число произведений искусства. 29 июля пала миланская цитадель, а затем Бонапарт осадил Мантую. Новая австр. армия Вурмзера (см.), прибывшая из Тироля, не могла поправить положения дел; после ряда неудач сам Вурмзер с частью своих сил принуждён был запереться в Мантуе, которую перед тем тщетно пытался освободить от осады. В конце октября двинуты были в Италию новые войска под начальством Альвинци и Давидовича; но после сражения при Риволи (см.) они были окончательно оттеснены в Тироль, потерпев громадные потери. 1797 Положение Мантуи, где свирепствовали повальные болезни и голод, сделалось отчаянным, и Вурмзер в начале 1797 г. сдался на капитуляцию. Кампания 1797 г. в Германии не была ознаменована ничем особенно важным. По отбытии эрцгерцога Карла, назначенного главнокомандующим в Италию, французы снова перешли через Рейн (в середине апреля) и одержали несколько успехов над австрийцами, но известие о заключении перемирия в Леобене остановило дальнейшие военные действия. В Италии первым ударам французов подвергся папа, нарушивший договор с франц. республикой: он поплатился уступкой нескольких городов и уплатой 15 млн. франков. 10 марта Бонапарт двинулся против австрийцев, ослабленные и расстроенные войска которых уже не могли оказывать упорного сопротивления. Через двадцать дней французы находились лишь в нескольких переходах от Вены. Эрцгерцог Карл с разрешения императора предложил перемирие, на что Бонапарт охотно согласился, так как и его положение становилось затруднительным вследствие отдалённости от источников довольствия армии; к тому же он был озабочен известиями о враждебных ему движениях в Тироле и Венеции. 18 апреля 1797 г. перемирие было заключено в Леобене. Немедленно после этого Бонапарт объявил войну Венецианской республике за нарушение нейтралитета и умерщвление множества французов. 16 мая Венеция была занята его войсками, а 6 июня подпала под франц. владычество и Генуя, наименованная Лигурийской республикой. В конце июня Бонапарт объявил самостоятельность Цизальпинской республики, составленной из Ломбардии, Мантуи, Модены и некоторых других смежных владений. 17 октября в Кампо-Формио заключён был с Австрией мир, закончивший первую Р. войну, из которой Франция вышла полной победительницей. Австрия отказалась от Нидерландов, признала границей Франции левый берег Рейна и получила часть владений уничтоженной Венецианской республики. Штатгальтеру Голландии и имперским владельцам, лишившимся своих зарейнских земель, было обещано вознаграждение путём упразднения независимых духовных владений в Германии. Для разрешения всех этих крайне запутанных вопросов положено было собрать в гор. Раштате конгресс из уполномоченных Франции, Австрии, Пруссии и других германских владений. Вторая коалиция Конгресс открылся; но одновременно с происходившими на нем переговорами французы продолжали военные действия на юге Италии и даже вторглись в Швейцарию. Во время бунта, вспыхнувшего в Риме в конце 1797 г., был убит французский генерал Дюфо; директория воспользовалась этим, чтобы занять Церковную область французскими войсками. 16 февраля 1798 г. народ в Риме провозгласил уничтожение папской власти и учреждение республиканского правления. Папа принуждён был отказаться от своих прав; через несколько месяцев его отвезли пленником во Францию. Эти события встревожили неаполитанского короля и заставили его взяться за оружие. Перед его довольно сильной армией небольшие франц. отряды, занимавшие Церковную область, стали отходить назад, и 19 ноября король торжественно вступил в Рим. Французы, подкреплённые свежими войсками, скоро перешли в наступление, нанесли противнику несколько жестоких поражений, и уже в конце года король неаполитанский должен был бежать в Сицилию. В начале следующего года командовавший неаполитанской армией австр. ген. Макк (см.) заключил с французами договор, по которому им была отдана Кампанья и уплачено 10 млн. франков, а гавани Неаполя и Сицилии объявлены нейтральными. Вслед за тем вспыхнуло восстание в неаполит. народе и войске; Макк, опасаясь за свою жизнь, сложил с себя начальствование и просил у французов разрешения возвратиться в Германию, но был задержан и отвезён пленником во Францию. Между тем в самом Неаполе водворилась полная анархия; вооружённая чернь, предводимая священниками и роялистами, овладела фортом С.-Эльм. Трёхдневная кровавая борьба с французами и их приверженцами кончилась победой последних, которые и провозгласили в Неаполе республику под именем Партенопейской. Занятие Швейцарии было последствием стремления франц. правительства создать вокруг Франции ряд владений хотя и самостоятельных, но состоящих под её непосредственным влиянием и покровительством. Эти государства, служа для Франции оградой от внешних врагов, вместе с тем должны были поддерживать её перевес в общих делах Европы. С этою целью учреждены были республики Батавская, Цизальпинская, Римская и Партенопейская, а теперь решено было сделать то же самое и в Швейцарии. Франц. агенты возбуждали несогласия между отдельными кантонами; в конце 1797 г. французские войска заняли несколько пунктов в западных округах Швейцарии и стали открыто вмешиваться во внутренние дела страны. В загоревшейся затем и продолжавшейся около полугода борьбе с неприятельским нашествием швейцарцы выказали немало храбрости и самоотвержения, но обнаружили полное несогласие между собой и незнание военного дела. По занятии франц. войсками всей страны (кроме Граубиндена, оберегавшегося сильным австрийск. корпусом) Швейцария обращена была в Гельветическую республику под покровительством Франции. Ввиду нового расширения сферы французского влияния образовалась вторая коалиция, в состав которой вошли Англия, Австрия и Россия, а затем и Турция, Неаполь и некоторые владетельные князья в Италии и Германии. 16 декабря 1798 г., без предварительного объявления войны, франц. войска неожиданно перешли через Рейн, заняли Майнц и Кастель, обложили Эренбрейтенштейн и вообще распоряжались на Рейне вполне самовластно. Франц. уполномоченные на конгрессе вели себя заносчиво и предъявляли непомерные требования. 8 апреля 1799 г. гр. Меттерних (см.), представитель Австрии на Раштатском конгрессе, объявил франц. миссии, что император считает все решения конгресса недействительными, и потребовал немедленного удаления франц. депутатов. При выезде последних из города на них напали австр. гусары, двоих убили и захватили все их бумаги. Это послужило сигналом для новой войны. Смелость Австрии после стольких понесённых ею поражений основывалась на уверенности в поддержке других сильных держав. Император Павел I, принявший на себя звание гроссмейстера Мальтийского ордена, был раздражён захватом о-ва Мальты франц. войсками, отправлявшимися в египетскую экспедицию, и готовился принять деятельное участие в борь6е против ненавистных ему республиканцев. Уже в ноябре 1798 г. 40000 русских вступили в австр. пределы и затем двинулись в Италию (см. Итальянский поход Суворова); другая колонна, предводимая ген. Римским-Корсаковым, направлена была в Швейцарию. В январе 1799 г. последовало объявление войны франц. республике со стороны Турции. Пруссия соблюдала нейтралитет. Ещё раньше раштатской катастрофы Журдан, главнокомандующий дунайской армией, перешёл Рейн между Базелем и Страсбургом (ночью с 28 февраля на 1 марта), а Массена, приняв начальство над франц. войсками в Швейцарии, 6 марта вступил в Граубинден. Французы овладели проходами в Тироль, но затем были оттеснены австр. ген. Бельгардом. В то же время армия Журдана, потерпев ряд неудач при встречах с австр. войсками эрцгерцога Карла и совершенно разбитая в сражении при Штокахе (24—25 марта), должна была отступить за Рейн. В начале мая эрцгерцог обратился против французов, действовавших в Швейцарии, и сначала потеснил их, но потом успех стал склоняться на сторону франц. войск. Некоторое время главные силы обеих сторон стояли неподвижно около Цюриха. Когда стали приближаться войска Римского-Корсакова, а эрцгерцог Карл поспешил обратно в Германию, в Швейцарии осталось до 20000 австр. войск с 10-тысячным резервом; русские заняли растянутую линию по pp. Ааре и Лиммате. На правом берегу Рейна французы под начальством ген. Миллера 26 августа двинулись вперёд, но после неудачной попытки овладеть Филиппсбургом снова отступили ввиду приближения эрцгерцога Карла. Мангейм, где оставлено было 6 тыс. чел., 18 сентября был взят австрийцами приступом. Между тем венский кабинет, встревоженный несогласиями, возникшими в Италии между Суворовым и австр. генералами, настоял перед имп. Павлом на переводе Суворова и его войск в Швейцарию, где он, соединившись с Римским-Корсаковым, должен был действовать отдельно (см. Швейцарский поход Суворова). Массена, узнав о его приближении, атаковал 25 сентября около Цюриха отряд Корсакова и совершенно разбил его (см. Цюрих). В тот же день последовало полное поражение австрийского отряда генерала Готце. 26 сентября французы овладели Цюрихом и преследовали Корсакова, отступившего к Шафгаузену на соединение с австр. и баварскими резервами. Вскоре за тем вследствие пререканий между Суворовым и эрцгерцогом Карлом и неудовольствия имп. Павла против австрийского правительства наши войска возвращены были в Россию (о действиях русских войск в 1799 г. в Голландии см. Русско-английская экспедиция в Голландию). Действия на море Театр Р. войн охватил собой не только западную и среднюю части европ. материка, но и большую часть морей. В мае 1793 г. появились в Средиземном море флоты английский и испанский. При помощи франц. роялистов они овладели Тулоном и сожгли находившиеся там корабли, но затем город был снова взят республиканцами (см. Тулон). В мае 1794 г. адмирал Гуд занял Бастию, в конце августа вся Корсика была в руках англичан. На океане франц. флот был разбит адмиралом Гау близ Уэссана. В 1795 г. корпус роялистов был перевезён на англ. кораблях в Бретань, но экспедиция эта не имела успеха (см. Киберон), равно как и попытка гр. д'Артуа (27 сентября) утвердиться на о-ве Нуармутье. В том же году Голландия под давлением франц. правителей объявила войну Англии и поплатилась за это почти всеми своими колониями в разных частях света. В 1796 г. англичане, возбудившие неудовольствие корсиканцев, должны были оставить остров, который был вновь занят французами. Испания, угрожаемая последними, объявила Англии войну; но франц. эскадра с десантом в 15 тыс. чел., отправленная в конце года к берегам Ирландии, должна была вследствие бури возвратиться, ничего не сделав. В 1797 г. англ. флот, одержав верх над испанским около мыса С.-Винцент, блокировал Кадикс. В 1798 г. отправлена была экспедиция Бонапарта в Египет и занят был французами о-в Мальта; их крейсеры стали появляться у Ионических о-вов и других пунктов Средиземного моря; в то же время франц. правительство, рассчитывая воспользоваться беспорядками, возникшими в Ирландии, послало к её берегам значительную эскадру с десантными войсками, но попытки высадки на ирландских берегах не имели успеха. Англичане успели беспрепятственно занять о-в Минорку. В 1799 г. Нельсон истребил французский флот при Абукире, а русский адмирал Ушаков в соединении с турецким флотом занял острова Чериго, Кефалонию, Занте, С.-Мавро и Корфу. Русские корабли способствовали покорению Анконы и восстановлению королевской власти в Неаполе. Другой союзный, русско-английский флот действовал на Немецком море (см. Русско-английская экспедиция в Голландию). Из всех морских действий во время Р. войн существенные выгоды извлекла одна Англия, захватившая богатые колонии Франции и Голландии. См. также * Антифранцузская коалиция * Наполеоновские войны * Война Первой коалиции * Война Второй коалиции * От Революции к Империи (глава I из книги "Армия Наполеона") * Высшие офицеры французской армии и революционное правительство 1792-1794 гг. * Реформа французской армии при революции и Наполеоне * Французская революция (глава 12 из книги "Эволюция военного искусства") * Дельбрюк. Эпоха народных армий (из 4-го тома "Истории военного искусства") * История волонтерских батальонов Парижа * А. Форрест Французские солдаты и распространение революции в Европе // Исторические этюды о Французской революции. Памяти В.М. Далина (К 95-летию со дня рождения). М., 1998. Категория:Войны революционной Франции